etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Medusa Tree
Rockwood (Etrian Odyssey) Rockwoods are encountered within the Claret Hollows. They are a variation of the Sickwood that doesn't have poison, but instead has improved binding abilities. Although they aren't much of a threat, it is recommended to take them out first, as their ability to heal can prove to be a nuisance when with other enemies. Skills * Cure (Uses Head): Heals an ally for 120 HP. * Branch (Uses Head): Attempts to fully bind one party member. Used only on the first turn of battle. Drops * Azure Ore (Worth: 700 en) Medusa Tree (Etrian Odyssey IV) Now known as Medusa Trees, they first appear in the Windy Archive as you search for the Black Flame. It's relatively harmless and isn't even threatening even when attacking in a group of two or more, but it can bind the arms of an entire row using Coiling Branch. Skills * Coiling Branch (Uses Arms): Inflicts Cut damage on a row of party members with a chance to inflict Arm Bind. Drops * Hard Bark (Worth: 174 en) * None. * Scorched Sap (Worth: 211 en) Conditional Drop * To receive its conditional drop, Scorched Sap, you must defeat it with a fire move. Related Monsters *Gasser Tree Medusa Tree (Etrian Odyssey Untold) The Medusa Tree appears in the Sandy Barrens starting on B16F as an FOE. They appear identical to the ordinary shriveled trees found throughout the stratum until the player walks next to them, which causes them to wake up. While they can't move, passing next to them a second time will result in them attacking. They go back to sleep when the player leaves the room. The inability to tell if a tree is a Medusa Tree until you're right next to it can make it tricky to judge where safe paths are in parts of the 17th floor. Unusually, they have no poison attacks in this appearance, but they retain their binding branch attack with Silent Claw and have the petrification skill Stone Gleam. Skills * Stone Gleam (Uses Head): High chance of petrify to one target. * Silent Claw (Uses Arms): Damages whole party with chance to bind head. Drops * Hard Bark (Worth: 1650 en) * Tree Eye (Worth: 2040 en) * Poison Pith (Worth: 5400 en) Conditional Drop To obtain the Poison Pith, you must kill it with poison damage. Related Monsters *Gasser Tree Medusa Tree (Etrian Odyssey Nexus) Medusa Trees return as FOEs found in the first floor of the Sandy Barrens. Like their counterparts in Untold, they masquerade as the dead trees scattered across the floor, and make their presence known when the player steps next to them. If the party walks next to the Medusa Tree again after it was alerted to their presence, it will engage in battle. Medusa Trees are otherwise immobile and will return to dormancy after the party has moved far away from them. The Medusa Tree has similar behavior to its Untold version. It opens the battle with Stone Gleam to induce petrification, and repeats this every third turn. This time, Stone Gleam can affect an entire line as opposed to a single target. In between, it either goes with a normal attack or Silent Claw to induce head bind. At 65% HP or lower, it uses its new skill, Frigid Branch, a party-wide ice attack. Skills *'Stone Gleam' (Uses head): May petrify one ally line. *'Silent Claw' (Uses arms): Melee cut attack to one ally line, may bind head. *'Frigid Branch' (Uses arms): Ranged ice attack to the entire party. Drops *'Evil Tree Branch' *'Poison Pith' (Conditional) Conditional Drop To obtain the Poison Pith, kill the Medusa Tree with poison damage. Category:Etrian Odyssey I Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey IV Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey Untold Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey Untold FOE Category:Etrian Odyssey Nexus Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey Nexus FOE